Self Sacrifice
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: One strange incident has changed Lucia's views on Sumire's Berserker Mode...


Self-Sacrifice

Another Venus vs. Virus Scene Rewrite By gonzotheanime

Author's Notes: The following fanfic is a rewrite from an episode of The Jackie Chan Adventures, broadcasted on the WB in early 2000's and later replayed on Disney Channel for a while, rewritten using Venus vs. Virus elements. The specific episode name and number is unknown as of now, but it came from the third season (or something of that nature).

Seeing as it's been a while since I've seen it and memory is fading off into the sunset, this quick summary might be incomplete or inconclusive until further investigation (and a quick online browse) will reveal otherwise. A descendant of a powerful dragon overlord, named Draco, was seeking the spirits of the elemental demons to gain power to raise his father to the earthly plane. The problem is that a few people stand in his way: an archaeologists (action star Jackie Chan's cartoon counterpart, however not voiced by the star himself), his Uncle (really, that's what everybody calls him) who owns a Chinese antique store and knows some of the sorcery of China, and his Hong Kong niece Jade who does whatever she wants for adventure and gets herself into trouble. So far, the three have been able to stop it from happening by gathering the magical objects of those elemental demons and extracting the spirits and powers of the said demons, because anyone who comes into contact with the objects or powers will absorb the powers of the demon and might become the demon. One elemental demon had the power over wind. Jade took a mechanical vacuum-like contraption used to extract the powers with her on a school trip, which had the wind demon's powers still inside. The teacher confiscated the machine and as their bus hit a pothole, the contraption discharges and let loose the powers. They became absorbed into the teacher, which gradually turns her into the demon as the episode goes on. I cannot say anything else, worried about revealing the entire episode.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Sumire, being the girl we all know and love, asked me to come to a locally-sponsored haunted house stay. If we succeed, the prize money might be of some help to aid Old Man Nahashi's research into the recent outbreak of Viruses. This may be a lucky break, since it's been a while since the outbreak, and we need all the help we can get. Plus, it's supposed to be fun. I'm not a big fan of her definition of fun in a haunted house. It's not that I'm scared, just that this isn't an ideal cup of tea.

You're a complete stiff, Lucia, she always tells me. If you don't let your hair down once in a while, you may never find happiness. And I've always told her that the only way I find happiness is if my mother's death is carried out as my revenge. And some shopping on the side, but don't tell her.

I gave in, reluctantly. Persistence (and blackmail) cave me in. Don't ask.

To win the money, we must stay in that house from 8 PM to 8 AM, basically overnight. If one of us exit the house for any reason, or both of us exited in horror, we forfeit automatically. There was one other team, but that's not important.

We were told that there is enough food for us in this manor outside city limits, where the stay was located. All we have to do is last all night. Great. I have enough as it is with Viruses, I doubt if I'm gonna handle some animated robots and costumed humans. It better be worth it in dough.

The mansion was huge. It was owned by a former CEO of a Fortune 500 company. He said that when he bought it, no one knew of it being haunted. Lasted until midnight and then he was seen in PJ's screaming his head off. Poor bastard.

Well, we got into the house. We were shown our room, which had two beds. Kinda like home, except with a creepy setting. We had dinner with no problems, and then it's off to bed. Sorta. Sumire was acting weird to me. She says it's being anxious about the money but I was thinking otherwise. Not sure what it is, initially.

But it's at bedtime where she really acted weird. She had some migraine and it made her kneel to the floor. I tried to help, but she said it was just a headache. So she went to bed, and I stayed up. Just to be safe.

I decided to check for anything and anyone who's in on the scaring gig. 2 hours of searching with my revolver at hand produced nothing. Then there was the basement.

It is kinda a bad clich , I know. But I found something there, and it wasn't a ghost.

Just another human-shaped Virus with a bad hunger for some souls. I get that a lot...

I made quick with a trapping circle and went off to wake Sumire. I got her up and we ran off to the basement. We weren't quick enough, seeing that the demon got out and lunged at Sumire. That particular Virus explains why the CEO left the house. (And I'm no detective. I just know Viral behavior.)

It got Sumire good. Tight to where she can't struggle free. She was really scared. I tried to get it with the revolver, but I ran out. I didn't think a Virus was gonna show.

We were basically helpless.

Then it happened.

I have no clue, but she did it. She completely lost it, and went berserk.

She completely broke the creature into pieces, and kept clawing it until it was nothing. She then turned to me. I brace for the inevitable.

You see, she loses it and then after beating a Virus, she comes after me. I have no clue why, but she does. She always wants to beat me. Sorry- She wants to erase me.

So I was prepared when she grabbed me and ran off. I kept my sword on hand just in case something like this happens. But I wasn't prepared for her saying, There's another one, extremely powerful. I can sense it!

I was kinda clueless but still ready if she attempts to slaughter me.

She drags me to our bedroom and started to pile up the furniture. I tried to fake my way into getting out. I'm a little parched, so I'm gonna go to the kitchen.

Failed. She said, You're not going anywhere for now.

Cheesy? Yea, especially for a Berserker. But regardless I made sure that whatever it is, isn't gonna work. With sword in hand, I told her, You won't succeed in kill me without a fight.

Sumire looked at me, with a weird face. Kill you? Are you that scared?

I'm not scared. Me and my big mouth...

You're not worth being killed over yet. I just want you to kill all to myself, not some mindless Virus.

Oh boy...

But I'm at a debacle. You were able to bring about my true self. And you were able to divert my blood-thirst to defend those you care about, even for this poor excuse of a human. You seemed to keep me in line, and now I'm rethinking of killing you.

That was totally the opposite of what I had in mind.

I won't kill you for now. I'll save you for when all is said and done. But don't think that just because I am willing to sacrifice my being for your life changes anything about the inevitable outcome. Got it?

Yes. What have I got to lose? Aside for my life at the hands of a friend with a death complex.

The monster was banging on our door, and broke in.

I was gonna attack, but Sumire stopped me. I thrive for this, she said.

It's kinda tough to describe. But I guess you can say it took 3 minutes for Sumire to fully delimb, rip apart, and destroy the Virus. In one hellish mad fight.

Sooner or later, she ran out of strength and changes back. And we were able to sleep that night. We won the prize, since the other team was witnessed running down the street bucknaked. Some high school couple having late night sex and got spooked.

I can't really ask Sumire, seeing as she might not be conscious while in Berserk mode. But maybe I'll ask when and why, when the time comes... 


End file.
